


Daydreams

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Romance, fantasying, literally someone help me these two will kill me with the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unlike the nightmarish fear and panic that normally raked his insides and left him feeling horribly unsafe and filled with terror, he instead felt heavy as if he was stuffed full of something like dust or dirt. And so Shin-ah lay there without any agency, as suddenly the realization dawned upon him that he was not the only character in his dream." After a dream which unnerves him, Shin-ah comes to realize the depth of the feelings within his heart, with a surprising answer from the one he holds dear. Shin-ah/Yona Fluff One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU READY FOR SOME UNABASHED SHIN-AH/YONA FLUFF? ARE YOU READYYYYY?? I may regret some of my decisions, but finishing up this half-written drabble I started a while back WILL NOT GO DOWN AS ONE OF THEM. Especially the part where they start making out. No one will make me regret that.
> 
> I hope all my crew members of this ship enjoy!

Shin-ah was dreaming.

He knew that first and foremost because unlike in his day to day life, he couldn’t see beyond the veil of the tent he was laying in with ease, as if his dreams had limited his sight to its confines and still yet he struggled to keep his eyelids open. And secondly, where there would usually be a draft cutting into his skin and making him constantly unbearably cold was nowhere to be found. The awareness was dim, just as one barely keeps track of their own breath moment to moment but still knows without a doubt they are breathing. But still the awareness of the dream was still prickling upon the edge of his consciousness, making him feel odd and slightly out of sorts as he continued to lay without the ability to move.

This was also not new. The inability to move during his dreams or even after he awoke for a few moments wasn’t abnormal for him at all, but it was an unfortunately common occurrence. And yet it was still different. Unlike the nightmarish fear and panic that normally raked his insides and left him feeling horribly unsafe and filled with terror, he instead felt heavy as if he was stuffed full of something like dust or dirt. And so Shin-ah lay there without any agency, as suddenly the realization dawned upon him that he was not the only character in his dream. Shin-ah continued to struggle to open his eyes despite their weight as he felt soft fingertips brush his jawline, raising goosebumps along his skin. The sensation so lifelike that it shook the awareness he had though he had. But no, Shin-ah continued to think as a hand cupped his cheek and others trailed down his throat leaving heat pooling in his cheeks and odd shivers running up and down his spine. No it had to be a dream, he thought as he fought the heaviness. Whatever was happening, he wasn’t sure what, but it definitely couldn’t have been reality as he knew it.

His hyperawareness led him to shudder (not in a bad way, no definitely not it was pleasant in the oddly terrifying way that he couldn’t describe) as those fingers trailed down his arm, tracing his veins, the crux of his elbow, the inside of his wrist, circling the palm of his hand before a warm hand took his and lifted his limp arm up. His eyes flew open and a gasp caught in his throat as warm, sort, feminine lips pressed to the center of his palm.

_Yona…!_

His mind emptied for a moment of all thoughts. Yona’s lips pressed to the palm of his hand, heat coursing through his veins and he flushed at the sight of her, violet eyes half lidded, fire curls loose at her pale shoulder where her robe was precariously dipping over her shoulder. She continued to press her kiss there, branding him with her dampened lips before pulling them away and looking to Shin-ah and meeting his probably shocked gaze. She pressed his hand to her cheek, his pale skin contrasting with her rosy blush as she leaned and no, no this wasn’t—whatever this was it wasn’t—

Shin-ah’s eyes flew open and he jerked up, his heart was pounding in his throat and he felt, oh gods he felt as if his stomach was twisting up into knots as the images assaulted his mind again and again. He was horrified as he curled up into himself. Horrified that he had touched Yona in…in such a way even if it had been only in a dream (Shin-ah had no words to describe what way it had been, he had never been taught them. He had seen unfortunate glimpses that had certainly never been meant for him, as was the curse of his too-good eyesight before but he had never even imagined—he had never even thought of them as relating to him those sorts of things didn’t belong to him). Why? Shin-ah desperately thought. Why had he even dared to dream such things when he was obviously so unworthy? Yona was his guiding light, his sun, while his fingertips were stained by blood of long fought battles and he craved to tear apart his enemies. Yona was so giving. Yona was warm and open to everyone, eternally cheerful and loving. She had reached out to him and drew him from his coffin of earth and out into the light, and he repaid her in turn with such incomprehensible thoughts.

If Yona knew, Shin-ah thought in a sudden panic, if she knew of those strange thoughts and dream she would hate him. She wouldn’t allow him to be by her side anymore, he was certain. After all, he was a greedy and tainted creature who would only destroy and devour and take from others until there was nothing left. He had to protect her, Shin-ah thought his panic rushing in his veins and causing his heart to pound in his ears. Shin-ah would protect her from his terrible thoughts, shield her from those thoughts and dreams. But not just her, he had to shield the others too. Kija, and Jaeha, and Zeno who were all subject to his emotions and feelings, he had to keep them safe as well. Even Hak and Yun who weren’t subject to his feelings, he had to protect them as well.

He had to lock them up, Shin-ah thought in his mind’s eye picturing the cold deep caves. He would lock up those rogue feelings and dreams deep down where they wouldn’t hurt anyone—

A squeak drew him from his panic. Shin-ah looked up to see his companion beside him, being chilled by his own cold sweat as Ao nuzzled against his cheek. Shin-ah reached out with trembling fingers to pet Ao, who scurried up his arm and Shin-ah cradled her as his heartbeat slowed. His thoughts were becoming clearer in turn. Yona wouldn’t know if Shin-ah didn’t tell her, or anyone else. That made sense where everything else was chaotic. Yes, that certainly made sense. If he told no one, no one would ever know. He wouldn’t be lying. In fact he wouldn’t even be omitting. Shin-ah was allowed to have things to keep to himself, especially if it was a dream of no consequence. Even if it hurt him, he would in order to protect everyone. After all, this certainly wouldn’t be the first time he would will himself to forget a dream (though, a part of him whispered and made him shudder in disgust, certainly this would be the most pleasant of those dreams).

He would forget, he promised himself as he lay down yet again. He would.

* * *

Shin-ah woke up the next day feeling heavy and tired beyond belief, unfortunately the dream not faded from his mind. Kija noticed his jumpiness, but when Shin-ah told him (in few words) that he hadn’t slept, the matter was dropped. Shin-ah kept to the edges of camp, kept himself busy tending to his sword, and finally began to feel relieved as the dream shifted to the edges of his consciousness. Suddenly Shin-ah caught the sight of Jaeha and Yona falling from the sky, the pack on Yona’s back full. For a moment he stood in the shadows, his heart racing and beginning to feel his stomach twist into knots as she smiled brightly, her cheeks rose blushes, her eyes twinkling in the midmorning light as everything came back with force.

“We got all the things you wanted, Yun!” Yona explained and Yun took the pack and began to rifle through it.

“And I expect you got into no trouble?” Yun demanded and Jaeha just gave an easy smile before putting an arm over Yona’s shoulders.

“I was a perfect gentleman—“ Jaeha yelped as Hak pinched his arm and lifted it off Yona’s shoulders.

“You can be a perfect gentleman over there, droopy eyes,” Hak warned as Kija seethed from the corner. Jaeha just laughed and rubbed his arm.

“Now, now, Hak, no need to get heated,” Jaeha said with a tsk and a wink. Suddenly Yona turned to him, her smile gentle, and Shin-ah froze where he was sat on the ground as Yona walked up to him and bent by him.

“Are you working on your sword, Shin-ah?” Yona asked her voice carried by her soft breath, her lips curved into that smile he adored. The smile Shin-ah would be happy to see every day if he could. Suddenly he felt his heart calm and the tension within him lax as the warm morning light clung to her and brought with it comfort and fluttering feeling within his chest. It was almost like how the dream had felt, but lighter, manageable, and somehow gentler. As if comparing a warm and lazy drizzle to a downpour. A drizzle was good for plants and humans alike, it brought nourishment to the land and joy to humans, while a downpour drowned out everything.

Shin-ah nodded to answer Yona’s question as Ao squeaked and hopped up on her shoulder.

“I know Kija said you didn’t sleep well, so make sure you get a lot of rest tonight or take a nap, okay?” Yona asked of him and Shin-ah again nodded before he watched Yona begin to laugh and talk with Kija and Hak.

Maybe, Shin-ah thought, the feelings he had were fine to have. Of course they weren’t meant to be shared, but he could happily keep them to himself. Whatever they were, something beyond perhaps the familial love and friendship he knew, they were a good thing and he was very lucky to experience them. Because he had the opportunity to feel the way he did, he was truly blessed, and it was all thanks to Yona. So he would thank her in the way Shin-ah knew how, by protecting her and caring for her always. 

That would be enough for him, Shin-ah thought as he looked on, it would be.

* * *

A few nights later, as Shin-ah awoke again with a dream fresh beneath his skin and heat flushing him, he got up to do something to release his nervous energy. Hak noted as Shin-ah got up, peaking at him with one eye open. As Shin-ah motioned to his sword, Hak nodded and lay down to rest (and Shin-ah hoped truly that he would sleep, as Hak always seemed to be in dire need of it).

Shin-ah began to do the rounds, thankful for the cool night air and the exercise to help relieve the tension in his body. There was no one within the forest that they were camping, and no animals that would pose a threat were nearby, which was always a good thing for the group, but not his nerves as the dream continued to flash beneath his eyelids.

_Yona, flushed and so beautiful reaching out to touch his face with that wide and caring smile. Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms and keep her safe forever and from all things. He shouldn’t—he shouldn’t, as Yona was a wild and beautiful and free creature who should not be shackled by his errant affection, and yet he did reach out his arms just to feel her butterfly weight in his embrace just for a moment—_

Shin-ah shook his head to physically rid himself of the thoughts. No, he told himself sternly as he leaned against a tree as his heart raced. Yona wasn’t his to dream of in such a way. He was happy to forever look on after her, to follow in her shadow, to be near if she ever needed help. That was the place where Shin-ah belonged. Shin-ah knew his place, and what was meant to be of him. These dreams were doing nothing but muddying his thoughts, setting him astray with odd thoughts that he could not master nor control.

He would care for her as he could, guard her with his life, admire her courage and nobility and light from afar. That was what he had promised himself the moment Yona had taken him from the caves, given him a name and a purpose. It shouldn’t be different then. And yet it was.

“Shin-ah!” Yona’s voice made Shin-ah jump and spin around. She stood there with a blanket in hand, the moonlight washing over her face and making it glow. Iris eyes dark and yet full, like the twilight sky softened as she reached over to drape the blanket over his shoulders. Shin-ah reached to touch it, taking in the clean scent of mountain air and crackling fire, suddenly realizing from its weight and chilled fingertips he had indeed been cold. “It’s starting to get cold so I thought I would bring this to you.” 

“Thank…you…” Shin-ah said to her.

“You are very welcome,” Yona said in return.

Shin-ah couldn’t help but look to her, shifting between his feet worriedly. As if reading his worry plainly in his features, Yona walked close to him.

“I woke up and found you were gone,” Yona chatter, her voice like a bubbling stream. “Hak pointed me to where you were, but I was worried I wouldn’t find you! It’s so dark, though, I’m sure you would have found me sooner or later with those eyes of yours.”

Shin-ah couldn’t help but blink at the suggestion. Yes, if he had been looking he would have found her, but he did need to be concentrating in order to find things as small as people. But the thought of Yona wandering around a dark forest looking for him made his stomach turn, and he was so grateful that she had found him instead of that terrible possibility.

“But enough of that, I wanted to ask if you are okay,” Yona said softly. “You’ve been acting differently and I was worried that something was bothering you.”

That fluttering which had been filling his belly suddenly turned into a lead weight. She had noticed, noticed that he was different. That both thrilled and terrified him. Shin-ah stayed still, feeling his fingers trembling despite himself, and noticing his distress Yona closed the distance between them and grasped his hands. He flinched, her warm skin cupping his hands within her tender touch, before looking up at him, her eyes filled with worry and care.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Yona told him, her lulling voice and touch almost settling a blanket of pure comfort over his shoulders. “It’s alright, you can tell me.”

Could he? He thought as her fingers rubbed comforting circles into his cold hands. He hated lying to her, he hated being dishonest. But when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. And so Shin-ah stood there silently, wishing he could explain, but knowing he had no words to. How could Shin-ah put words to the depth of feeling in his heart? Was such a thing possible?

“Shin-ah…can I look into your eyes?” Yona asked him softly, reaching up to touch his cheek with probing, questioning fingers.

He paused for a moment, before nodding. He closed his eyes as Yona’s fingers slid up his face (making him shiver), and his mask was slide from his face and the fur dropped from his shoulders. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting quickly to the world without the barrier of wood. Everything was given a new level of clarity, to the porous edge of the green leaves miles away, to the burning constellations beyond the edge of the world, and then to Yona’s eyes. The depths of her eyes a deeper violet then the edge, and he wondered how many shades of violet he could sift through there and discover. Totally engrossed in utter wonder at her beauty, he barely noticed her cupping his cheeks, her thumbs gently tracing the marks on his cheeks.

“You really do have the most beautiful eyes, Shin-ah,” Yona told him, and his hands still were by his sides but he wished to do something with them. What, he had no idea. Maybe, maybe if he held her—but no. No that had to be too much to ask. So instead he leaned against her touch, his eyes still on her face and he heard her gasp as if she had seen something that shocked her, before something flitted across her face. An understanding perhaps? But maybe something deeper. A gentle yearning. And just as he wondered what for, he was answered by her moving close, and pressing up on the balls of her feet.

Something brushed his mouth, something soft and something warm. He froze in place as Yona moved back, her cheeks flushed with beautiful color. Suddenly heat filled his face and an odd croak came up from his throat as suddenly panic over took him, their mouths had touched suddenly. What if it had hurt her? Was she sick? He quickly began looking her over for any sign of illness and Yona shook her head before grasping his hands and refocusing him.

“I’m not sick, Shin-ah. I’m…I’m sorry I kissed you without permission,” Yona told him honestly. “Did you dislike it?”

“…no,” Shin-ah admitted uncomfortably, because he hadn’t disliked it. He had liked it, the more he thought about it the more he liked it and the more the flutters filled him up from his toes to his fingertips. “…why?”

“Why?” Yona asked him, before flushing. “Because I care for you…very much, Shin-ah.”

He didn’t have the right words, all he had were dream-figments and yearning with no knowledge on what to do. So he caved to what his hands had been itching to do, and the dreams that had set his mind ablaze and reached out to circle his hands around her waist and pull her against his body. Shin-ah shuddered at the sensation, her curves and softness so comforting and warm and he wished so fervently that he could sink deeply into her arms and never move. She pressed her face into the nook of his neck her breath stirring his skin, and he pressed his mouth to the top of her head, perhaps like the kiss she had demonstrated but even more so to take in the scent of her hair and to memorize every bit of this moment. He wanted to bottle up that moment, to hold it dear and sacred somewhere inside of him so that he would never forget the cadence of her breath or the exact warm or the sensations rippling through him.

She moved from her resting place and their eyes met again, and in that moment Shin-ah no longer hesitated as he leaned down to kiss her. Every inch of her, every feature so precious to him that he wished to know them in as many ways as he could. As he kissed her chin, her forehead, the tip of her nose, making her giggle as he pressed one to her ear, another over her eyelids, before settling again upon her lips. They kissed until her lips were swollen and he was out of breath and the world so bright it nearly pulsed. They kissed until they parted, gasping for cool air that had seemed to disappear, and then she squeezed his hand with a smile.

“I think we need to go back, or else someone might come looking for us,” Yona giggled as he raised her hand to kiss her palm. And she took his hand and led him back to camp.

In that moment he would have been happy to follow her anywhere, Shin-ah thought perhaps dizzily, scooping up his discarded mask. Anywhere as long as he could be with her.


End file.
